


Snapshots Regarding Cake Assembly

by chkc



Category: Ace of Cakes, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SGA/Ace of Cakes crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots Regarding Cake Assembly

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is for sheafrotherdon's Friendship/Flirting/Thinking of You Fest! (http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/369144.html)  
> 2) A great big thank you to cat_latin for agreeing to beta :)  
> 3) This story is inspired by Ace of Cakes. (http://www.foodnetwork.com/ace-of-cakes/index.html) Essentially, a bunch of people work together to make these ridiculously fancy cakes that look more like replicas of real objects than cakes.  
> 4) Warning: Many images ahead!

**Intro:**  
  


**The Story:**

**TEYLA** : I have received a call from a client who is celebrating the making of their 100th episode. They wanted a cake of their ancient city.  
**TEYLA** : We are building Atlantis.

  


\---

 **RONON** : It's going to be big.

  


\---

 **RODNEY** : I refuse to function in these hazardous workplace conditions.  
**JOHN** : Or you can stop snitching food from the bakery.

  


\---

 **JENNIFER** : Right now I am making some whales to go on the Atlantis cake.

  


\---

 **RADEK** : I cut out the base for the Atlantis cake. We put a sheet cake on the bottom and then mount the buildings on top.  
**RODNEY** : Yes! Let's make the buildings only out of cake! And then the whole thing will look like a scene from an environmental disaster movie after a thousand years of acid rain!  
**RADEK** : The outer walls of the buildings we cover with modeling chocolate to get sharp outlines, yes? We will have to measure them to scale  
**RODNEY** : It's not as simple as that! We will have to fondant the balconies and staircases, and  
**RADEK** : Yes Rodney, I believe we all understand how many ways this cake can go wrong. Now here, for the lighting rods, I was thinking –

  


\---

 **TEYLA** : Rodney and Radek decided to use [Pocky ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pocky)for the lightning rods on the buildings.  
**TEYLA** : That… might not be the wisest decision  
**RODNEY** : I want the dark chocolate one. Which idiot ate all the dark chocolate ones?  
**RONON** : *chomp*  
**RODNEY** : Er. I mean. Obviously everyone is entitled to their own share of chocolate covered deliciousness. Even though not everyone is as vitally important as I am.  
**RONON** : …  
**RODNEY** : I'll just go over there.

  


\---

 **EVAN** : *sigh*

  


\---

 **RODNEY** : Oh. No no no no no  
**RODNEY** : The central tower cracked. Look  
**JOHN** : Fix it, McKay  
**RODNEY** : I can't fix it without wrecking it! Look, this is not as simple as you think. If we try to fix this with melted chocolate, we'll get this horrible blotch on it. And we don't have enough time to remake the wall and get Lorne to repaint the whole thing.  
**JOHN** : _Rodney._ If you don't fix this, we're all going to be toast. We're delivering it in 20 minutes.  
**JOHN** : Whether Atlantis makes or breaks is all up to you now, Rodney.  
**RODNEY** : This is so unfair  
**TEYLA** : We have faith in you, Rodney  
**RONON** : *Claps Rodney on the back  
**JOHN** : Rodney! Get your ass back to work

  


\---

 **JOHN** : Come on Rodney  
**JOHN** : You can fix this  
**JOHN** : McKay!  
**RODNEY** : Wait!  
**JOHN** : What?<  
**RODNEY** : I've got an idea  
**JOHN** : What is it?  
**RODNEY** : Wait. Wait.  
**JOHN** : Rodney?  
**RODNEY** : Can't talk now! Busy! Go away.  
**JOHN** : Rodney! Tell us the damn plan.  
**RODNEY** : What part of busy do you not understand? Please shut up.

  


\---

 **TEYLA** : How did Rodney fix Atlantis?  
**TEYLA** : You'll have to ask him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Magnets, LED lights, and lithium batteries would have been involved in assembly of this cake. If, you know, it actually happened.


End file.
